Careers Day
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: It's careers day at Bayville high - and what with the mutants, the CIA and the Sentinels, it's one that no-one's gonna forget!


**Careers Day**

**Disclaimer - I own no characters but Principal Clarkson, Laura, Lucas, Mindy or Dana - and all of those have reasonably minor parts.**

**Review! Let me know what you think!**

**And i hope you appreciate how hard it was for me to go through all my story and add spaces in. Whenever i wrote in either _italics _or bold, it stuck them together. Just so you know in case i missed anything.**

* * *

><p>"Well, this is going to be so much <em>fun<em>." Rogue said sarcastically, dropping a flyer on the couch.

"Yep. There's nothing more _riveting_." Kitty agreed.

"What's up?" Jean asked, changing the channel.

"Stupid careers day." Kitty handed her a flyer. "You know the thing. _Reach __for __the __stars __with __NASA!_And _Advertising __on __Air!_ That sorta stuff."

"Uh-huh." Jean nodded, looking sympathetic. "I went to the last one. It was cancelled last year, thanks to the Sentinel. Don't worry – if nothing else, you'll get outta class for a day."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "That's a good thing? You don't think we'd be disappointed to be missing out on the wonders of education?"

"I'm an optimist, not an idiot." Jean shrugged.

Scott and Kurt came into the room. "Careers day?" Scott asked, sitting on the couch holding a flyer from the pile that had been dropped on the coffee table.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, slumping onto an armchair. "I vonder if any of these companies vould actually hire mutants?"

"A security one probably would." Scott said, picking up another from the pile. "People would be terrified of – hey, what the…? _Go __all __the __way __with __the __CIA?_"

"Let me see that!" Kitty grabbed the flyer. "Huh. Odd."

"Man, they're really not trying hard to hide who they recruit anymore are they?" Rogue yanked the flyer out of Kitty's hand. "Ah thought they were meant to be all secretive and abduct trainees in tha middle of tha night."

"Really?" Jean glanced at her.

"Well no, not really – ah kinda figured that was just a T.V. show. But ah didn't think they'd be so obvious. If this is really tha CIA, then some spy is gonna get in easy. Ah can just imagine Mystique finding out about this."

"Maybe they're specifically looking for mutants?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, to do tests on us." Bobby groaned, grabbing the remote as he stepped into the room. He flicked the channel.

"Well, you can't deny we've got some skills. I mean, Kitty and Kurt could get into any place no matter how secure, and Rogue can get information, and-"

"Jean." Rogue sighed. "Ah think this is one of those 'optimist into idiot' times."

"Yeah, I know." Jean shrugged, telekinetically picking up the flyer and ripping it up. "Still, make sure you check out that stall. Just in case."

* * *

><p>"Now, today's a big day. It's when the boys and girls of today learn how to become the men and women of tomorrow." Principal Clarkson instructed the classes in front of him.<p>

"I could give you a long speech about growing up and making the best of your choices, but I think you're old enough to do this yourself. So take a look at what they have to offer you." Clarkson gestured and the kids walked in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rogue muttered.

"It could have been worse." Bobby shrugged.

Kitty, Kurt, Bobby and Rogue walked together. "Hey, Rogue, could you like put me in a coma?" Kitty asked. "That way at least I wouldn't have to suffer through this."

"Sorry, no. Then _ah__'__ll _get into trouble for using mah powers. Let's just get this over with." Rogue glanced around.

"Where's the CIA place?" Bobby wondered.

"There." Kurt pointed.

The four mutants walked over. Sure enough, the banner over the top proudly proclaimed _Go __All __The __Way __with __the __CIA!_

"Seriously?" Rogue pointed at the banner. "You're not even trying ta be convert are ya?"

"We're trying out a new plan." The man behind the counter told them. He seemed to be in his early twenties.

The girl next to him nodded, chewing gum. "Uh-huh. New way to get recruits."

"And infiltrators." Kitty said, looking over it. "Thanks, but I think I'd rather join S.H.I.E.L.D. instead. Wonder if _they_have a stall here?"

"Probably not." Gum-chewing girl shrugged. "Don't reckon anyone but tha CIA has the punishment of recruiting."

"Okay… did you tell your bosses that you're recruiting like this?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." The girl shrugged.

"Told you we should've." The guy glared at her. "But _no-o-o_. You thought that we should show initiative."

"What? Just because a coupla snot-nosed brats think that it's a bad idea doesn't mean it won't work!" The girl snapped, blowing a bubble in his face.

"The _snot-nosed __brats_ happen to be right in front of you." Kitty groaned. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Well, it's better than _mutie_." Bobby muttered as they left.

"That is debatable." Kurt shrugged light-heartedly.

"It's still ridiculous. Like we don't know what we're gonna be when we grow up." Rogue groaned.

"You know?" Kitty frowned.

"Yeah. Outcasts. Who'd hire us?"

"Don't take that attitude." Kurt laughed, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulder. "For all we know, our future jobs are going to be discovered here and now!"

"Somehow, I doubt it." Bobby yawned, walking over to inspect the sign for NASA. _Reach __for __the __stars!_

* * *

><p>"Robotics?" Ray smiled, looking over the sign. "Cool. What exactly do these robots do?"<p>

The man behind the desk smiled slightly. "Well, each of them have different capabilities." He rubbed his eyes behind the sunglasses. "Sorry. Late night." He explained.

Ray nodded, wondering whether to mention the fact that his toupee was slipping slightly. He figured that it would be rude.

"Hey, there you are." Sam jogged up to Ray. "Wow, cool. What do these do?" He inspected a miniature one.

"Looks like a Sentinel." Ray flicked it.

"This one makes tea." The man said. "I'd demonstrate but we're out of coffee beans, leaves and bags."

"No prob. Hey, you got one that'd clean my room?" Sam asked.

"You'd need it, considering everything you break." Ray said lightly.

"Hey! I clean up what I break!"

"Well, in answer to your question, we don't have one that cleans rooms. However, if you were to join us you could create one." The man said.

"Thanks, but I'm not so good when it comes to technology." Sam shrugged.

"I'm good at electricity." Ray smiled slightly. "But sorry, not so good at creating robots. Still, maybe in a few years…" He took a flyer and put it in his bag.

The man waved them off and shrugged. Then he turned his attention to the next kids who walked up to take a look.

* * *

><p>"Alright students!" Principal Clarkson called, standing up on the stage. "Now. I'm going to ask a representative from each stall up to talk about this while we're looking around the stalls."<p>

Rogue opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again, shrugging. A member from an advertising agency walked up the stairs and got onto the stage.

"Cryogenics." Kitty pointed as everyone started moving off again. "Bobby, think I found something you could get into."

Bobby glanced at it and walked over. "Not bad." He mused, looking up over it. "Ice is kinda my specialty."

"One vay of putting it." Kurt commented.

"Well, that's good. We love to have intelligent young men who enjoy the cold working with us." The woman behind the counter smiled.

The other woman nodded. "Definitely."

"Cool." Bobby picked up a pamphlet. "So, before I get my hopes up, what's your policy on hiring mutants with ice-powers?"

The brunette woman choked. "Mutants?"

"Interesting." The blonde mused. "I'm not sure… define 'ice-powers'." She smiled warmly at him.

"Well, you know. Shooting ice out of my hands, turning to ice, making ice-statues, the usual." Bobby shrugged.

"Usual?" The brunette started at him. "You think that's _usual_?"

"Here we go." Kitty groaned.

"Ah _thought_ today was lacking prejudice." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"It's anything _but _usual." The woman continued. "It's freakish and unnatural. It's most likely a cause of radioactivity and-"

"Dana!" The blonde woman warned.

"What? Mindy, face it! It's the truth!" 'Dana' snapped back.

'Mindy' turned to face the four mutants. "You might want to go. Dana's nice enough really, but she got sucked into all those 'mutants are evil' campaigns. Me? I've watched enough T.V. to figure out when someone's trying to brainwash you into believing what they do."

Kitty smiled slightly. "Good to know."

Bobby slid the flyer into his pocket. Mindy shrugged. "Well, if you have ice-powers, be sure to give us a ring if ever you consider working with cryogenics."

"Will do." Bobby saluted her and the four walked off.

"Well that was _totally_ refreshing. I was waiting for some anti-mutant bias all day." Kitty sighed. "So good to know things are the same all over."

"Yeah. Swell." Bobby nodded.

"**Okay, ****hi ****everyone. ****My ****name ****is ****Laura.**" A familiar voice came over the intercom. Everyone glanced over to the stage as gum-chewing girl (who had taken out the gum) said "**And ****I****'****m ****with ****the ****CIA.**"

"**And ****I****'****m ****Lucas. ****I ****won****'****t ****say ****if ****that****'****s ****my ****real ****name ****or ****not.**" The boy said, yanking the micro-phone away from his colleague. "**But ****it****'****s ****safe ****to ****assume ****it****'****s ****not.**"

"**Now, ****the ****CIA ****is ****an ****organisation. ****I****'****m ****sure ****many ****of ****you ****have ****heard ****of ****it, ****but ****just ****in ****case ****you ****haven****'****t, ****we****'****re ****the ****Central ****Intelligence ****Agency.**" Laura continued. "**We****'****re ****basically ****spies, ****but ****that****'****s ****just ****the ****most ****glamorised ****part ****of ****the ****job. ****There ****are ****also ****technicians, ****scientists, ****intelligence ****gathering, ****and ****just ****generally ****people ****trying ****to ****make ****lives ****better and safer.**"

"**But ****the ****spying ****part ****is ****what ****we****'****re ****here ****to ****talk ****to ****you ****about.**" Lucas cut in. "**Do ****any ****of ****you ****wish ****to ****jump ****off ****a ****burning ****building ****to ****rescue ****a ****president ****one ****day?**"

"Probably something we're going to do by the end of the year." Kurt said lightly.

"**Or ****what ****about ****parachuting ****off ****a ****train ****into ****the ****deep ****waters of the nile?**" Laura asked.

"Pretty sure that's what the Danger Room session two weeks ago involved." Kitty commented.

"Wait, vasn't the Nile three weeks ago?" Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Kitty shrugged.

"**Would ****you ****enjoy ****sneaking ****into ****a ****complex ****facility ****to ****rescue ****comrades?**" Lucas asked.

"Been there, done that." Bobby made a dismissive gesture.

"And we didn't really enjoy it that much." Kurt nodded.

"**Or ****perhaps ****you****'****d ****like ****to ****learn ****to ****knock ****people ****unconscious ****with ****a ****single ****touch?**" Laura smiled.

"Say a word Ice-cube and Ah'll demonstrate my mastery of that technique on you." Rogue threatened, glaring at Bobby.

Bobby put on an innocent face. "Me?"

"**In ****short, ****the ****CIA ****could ****help ****you ****become ****something ****you ****never ****thought ****you ****could ****learn ****to ****do.**" Lucas looked over the crowd.

"That's the sort of stuff we _do_ think we can learn to do. Most of it we've already learnt." Bobby said. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Again, think I'd rather go with S.H.I.E.L.D. but thanks for the offer." Kitty looked at the stage with a shrug.

"**So ****give ****us ****a ****call, ****and ****remember**** – ****you****'****ll ****go ****all ****the ****way ****with ****the ****CIA!**" Laura finished. The two of them walked down the stairs as the robot man came up.

"Well, we're qualified." Rogue shrugged.

"If for nothing else." Kurt shrugged.

"**First ****of ****all****… ****I ****must ****say ****that ****I ****am ****terribly ****sorry ****about ****this.**" The man said, standing in front of them.

"Good to know." Sam said to Ray in front of them.

"Sorry for what?" Principal Clarkson enquired cautiously.

"**Sorry ****for ****the ****destruction ****to ****your ****school ****that****'****s ****about ****to ****happen****…**" Robot man gently pulled his sunglasses off. Then he took the wig off.

Gasps spread across the school – most noticeably from the mutants as they recognised him. Sure, he'd shaved since last time but he was very recognisable now.

"**But ****the ****mutant ****menace ****is ****far ****more ****dangerous ****then ****my ****Sentinels.**" Bolivar Trask looked over the class with a dangerous smile as the wall behind him exploded and the giant mutant-hunting robot stood there.

* * *

><p>"Holy…" Bobby took a step back.<p>

Screams started to erupt as Trask grabbed the microphone again. "**Now, ****I ****have ****no ****wish ****to ****hurt ****any ****human ****children. ****Leave ****now.****The ****Sentinels ****are ****specifically ****designed ****just ****to ****attack ****mutants.**"

"Crap." Rogue summed up the situation.

"Uh-huh." Amara agreed, racing forwards.

Kurt switched off the holographic inducer. No-one even noticed, too intent on the giant robot to notice the blue furry mutant in X-Man uniform.

"What do we do?" Ray asked, jumping backwards, unnoticed in the hustle. Sam followed him.

"Roberto?" Kitty glanced around, noticing who was missing.

"Here." He tapped her on the shoulder.

"**You ****have ****twenty ****seconds ****to ****get ****out.**" Trask intoned.

"Do we run for it?" Kurt asked.

"No." Sam shook his head. "There's no way we'd get far enough in twenty seconds. All we'd do is bring the sentinel after us."

"How many?" Rogue asked.

Kurt vanished and reappeared. "Just one."

"Reckon we can fight it?" Amara asked, turning to Magma.

"**Ten ****seconds**."

"No way." Kitty shook her head. "Have you like _seen _what those things can do?"

"Well, we can't run." Roberto pointed out. "And I don't know about you, but I'm _against _the idea of waiting around for it to kill us. So we'll have to fight."

"**Five ****seconds.**"

"Kurt, get the other X-Men." Rogue instructed. "Everyone else, get ready to fight. I'll get Trask since mah power won't work on a robot."

"Okay." Everyone nodded.

"**Three****… ****Two****… ****One.**"

The Sentinel opened fire on the X-Men.

Kitty grabbed Amara and phased them through the ground. Kurt grabbed hold of Ray and Rogue and teleported them out of the way. Sam and Roberto both flew into the air.

"Ah _knew _that careers day was a bad idea." Rogue cursed.

X

"Kurt, ah thought ah told you to get the others!" Rogue glared at her brother. "Ah really think we need back-up right about now!"

"I'm not leaving you." Kurt replied. He held up a hand to stop her from protesting more. "And seriously, do you really think zat they haven't already figured zis out? They're probably already on their way."

Rogue nodded distractedly.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Trask shrieked. "Mutie scum! My sentinel will track you down wherever you are!"

"Is it just me, or is that guy crazier then he used to be?" Ray asked, looking at Trask doubtfully. His fingers began to crackle blue.

"He wasn't exactly stable to begin with." Kitty said, as she and Amara came out from the ground and crouched next to them, hidden behind the car.

"Still, he's crazier." Amara agreed.

"Oh man, what about the Morlocks?" Kurt realised. "Some of zem are pretty much defenceless. And zere's the Brotherhood… how long vould _they _last against a Sentinel? Wanda might be able to give zem an edge, but there's probably more than one…"

"He's right." Kitty said in horror. "Oh man… what about _Jamie_? He's all alone in the middle-school and there's not much he can do to stop a full grown sentinel by _himself_."

Everyone looked at each other in horror, realising just how devastating this had the potential to be. "We'll have to take the Sentinel down ourselves then." Rogue decided, slipping her gloves off.

Ray nodded, then went into full Bezerker mode, shooting at the Sentinel with everything he had.

"Look, I know you weren't there when we fought it… but you remember how hard it was for us to defeat it first time?" Bobby shouted.

"How _did _you defeat it?" Amara frowned. She leaped out of the way as a blast narrowly avoided her, frying the ground. "For some _strange _reason I can't remember details right now."

"We'd need missiles. Do you know how to get missiles from the Sentinel?" Kurt swallowed, looking up. "Or maybe a grenade. Or a bazooka."

The Sentinel's eyes gleamed red and it raised a 'hand' towards them. The X-Men all jumped out of the way quickly as it fired at them.

"Ah'm going after Trask!" Rogue yelled.

"Go!" Kitty nodded.

Rogue spun off and raced towards Trask, who was cackling maniacally. "At last! At last!" He laughed some more.

"Ah though Fury locked you up and threw away the key." Rogue growled from behind him, her hand _thisclose_to his face.

Trask kicked backwards, slamming Rogue in the shin. His heavy boots made an impression and Rogue yelped. Trask grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"Ow!" Rogue groaned, kicking hard. It slammed onto Trask's foot and he yelped pathetically. Rogue shoved her elbow hard into his nose.

Trask yelped and covered his face. He looked at her with hatred blazing in his eyes. "You… _freak_." He hissed, blood dripping between his fingers.

Rogue grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to his feet. Putting her face dangerously close to his, she hissed "Thanks to you, Ah've been called freak every day since your stupid Sentinels destroyed New York. Now Ah'm going to put this operation out for good this-a time. And if ya know what's good for ya, you _won__'__t_ come back after us, even assumin' ya get out of jail again."

Then she punched him hard in the jaw with her non-gloved hand.

Both of them writhed for a second. Rogue grimaced, rubbing her head as thought flashed through her brain. For the barest hint of a second, as always happened, he almost got control. Then Rogue pushed the new voice away.

Quickly she started running through his relevant memories, trying to find out how to shut down the Sentinel.

_Bamf!_

Next thing Rogue new she was on the other side of the gym. Glancing over, she saw nothing but a smoking crater where she used to be standing. Trask seemed unharmed.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rogue shook her head.

"Got any information?" Kitty asked.

"Nup. Looks like it's pretty hard to turn off… we'd need his finger-prints to get in, even assuming we could get to tha base. We'll have ta do this tha hard way."

The X-Men nodded. Roberto/Sunspot was throwing pieces of debris and anything he could lay his hands on straight at the Sentinel. Nothing much was happening.

The Sentinel smashed it's foot down. He lifted his foot up and began to lower it again – right over Amara.

Amara yelped and jumped back – she jumped impossibly far, flying through the air. She landed gently on the other side of the room.

"Need a hand?" Jean asked in her X-Man costume.

Beside her Scott fingered his visor. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Yes! What took you guys so long?" Rogue grinned.<p>

"We came here to tell you guys that Trask escaped…" Scott said. "But I kinda think that might be stating the obvious now."

"Just a little." Sam said.

"Progress report?" Jean asked.

"Not good." Ray frowned. "Rogue managed to drain Trask. Apparently there's no way for any of us to turn it off."

"No mutant at all?" Jean frowned, running through possibilities.

"Well, Mystique might be able to… however, I'm not sure if you've noticed by Mystique's not here right now. And that's a good thing." Kitty thought.

"Wait, you didn't already know before you got here?" Sam demanded.

"We kinda figured that something was up, but generally explosions are pretty common for mutants." Scott shrugged.

"Man…" Bobby groaned.

"Kurt, get the others." Scott instructed. "You'll get their fastest, and no offense, but Wolverine could probably do better in a battle with less time than you with more."

"None taken." Kurt shrugged. "Wolverine could do better in a battle than the army. Literally."

_Bamf!_

Scott slashed a shot into the air. Jean telekinetically pushed the Sentinel back. It toppled for a bit. "Everyone try and get it off balance!" Bobby yelled.

"Yes! On three, give it everything you've got. Try and knock it over. Then see if we can keep it down!" Scott yelled.

Roberto picked up a huge slab of debris.

"One… Two… THREE!" Jean yelled.

Roberto, Amara, Bobby, Jean, Scott and Ray all gave it their all. Kitty, Rogue and Sam stood back for a minute as the Sentinel began to topple.

"It's working!" Kitty cried.

"What'll we do when it falls over though?" Rogue asked darkly.

Toppling, the Sentinel smashed to the ground.

"Don't let it get up!" Scott yelled, racing over to it.

Jean crouched and looked like she was straining heavily as she telekinetically pushed force down hard onto the giant robot.. Bobby started to cover it in ice as Roberto threw as much stuff as he could onto it. The Sentinel started to struggle.

"Aah!" Jean moaned. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!"

Amara started to run. "I've got an idea!"

Sam hesitated, then Cannonballed forwards and caught her. They smashed into a wall next to the Sentinel.

"Ow." Amara rubbed her head as Sam stood up. "Thanks Sam!"

She turned herself to Magma and started shooting at the Sentinel with everything she had. The metal on the bottom began to fuse to the ground.

"I think I've got it!" Amara yelled.

Jean groaned and slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Jean!" Scott yelled, racing back over to her.

The Sentinel struggled against it's bottom half. Amara powered down and bent over, out of breath.

"Good work." Roberto nodded as the rest of the X-men slowly went over to them. Scott was still with Jean.

"Jean alright?" Kitty called.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just exhausted." Scott nodded.

"Good." Kitty nodded.

"We… we actually beat a Sentinel?" Bobby sounded awed.

That's when the metal fusing it to the ground tore off and the Sentinel stood up. It surveyed them with it's 'eyes'.

"You were saying?" Rogue glanced at Bobby.

* * *

><p>"Split up!" Scott yelled, pulling Jean to her feet.<p>

"Just five more minutes mum." Jean moaned as Scott wrapped her arm around his neck.

"We might not be alive then." Scott told her, pulling her away from the Sentinel.

Kitty saw wires twisting from behind the Sentinel.

_Electricity… My power disrupts electricity…_

Kitty yelped and ducked a desk that smashed into the Sentinel. "Roberto! Careful with that!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" Sunspot shrugged.

Wait a minute… Hel_lo_ opportunity.

"Roberto!" Kitty raced over to him. "I have an idea to shut it down!"

"I'm all ears!"

"I need you to throw me at it!"

Sunspot stared at her. "Are you _insane_?" He demanded, shock turning him back from his 'Sunspot' aura into an 'ordinary' boy.

"Trust me." Kitty swallowed. "I think I can disrupt the electrical stuff, which would probably shut down the Sentinel."

"And you want me to _throw _you?"

"Kurt's gone and Jean's pretty much unconscious." Kitty snapped. "There's no other way up there, cause I can't exactly _run_. Please, Roberto."

Roberto sighed. "Just cause it's an emergency." He powered up again and grabbed her, holding her like a javelin.

"You sure about this?"

"No! Do it!"

Roberto threw her forwards and up. It was a weird feeling, soaring through the air with her hair brushing against her. It was quite beautiful.

She arched. No, too high, _too __high!_

She was going straight over the Sentinel!

Suddenly…

Red light flashed into her. Below her Kitty saw Scott take his hand off the visor. Stunned, she started to drop directly above the Sentinel. She remembered at the last second to phase as Kitty fell through the giant robot.

For at least ten seconds she fell through the darkness. Then some sense told her she wasn't in the Sentinel any more. Changing direction, she pulled herself up.

"You okay?" Rogue asked, jogging over when Kitty pulled herself out of the ground.

"That was like, the scariest experience of like my entire life." Kitty swallowed. "But other than that I'm like totally fine."

Her pep-valley accent came on stronger with her shock.

There was a creaking noise and the Sentinel smashed into the ground hard, it's back 'skin' still missing. The X-Men all tensed until they saw the lights flash off.

"_Now _have we defeated the Sentinel?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know." Scott frowned, Jean's arm wrapped around his neck. She stirred. Scott adjusted her slightly. "Everyone, see if you can make sure it's destroyed."

Sam shot into the air and smashed hard into the 'head'. Kitty ran her hand inside it along the entire length. Roberto and Scott managed to pull the top half of the outer metal. Amara melted the inside.

"Well, if it wasn't broken before, it sure is now." Rogue nodded.

* * *

><p>The X-Van screeched to a stop. Storm, Wolverine, Beast and Nightcrawler jumped out.<p>

"Vell… you got this under control." Kurt commented.

"How'd you defeat it?" Storm asked, nudging it with her foot.

"Kitty fell through it, dismantling the electricity." Jean said, rubbing her head.

Logan looked at her, taking his mask off. "Not bad, half-pint."

"Thanks." Kitty yawned. "And you know what Scott? Thanks for shooting me. Not a sentence I ever thought I'd hear myself say."

Scott shrugged "Anytime. Well, not anytime, but you're welcome."

"All I want to do now is like go to bed." Kitty yawned again.

"That sounds good." Jean agreed.

"Well… everyone into the van I suppose." Storm said, still sounding bemused.

"Wait, what about Trask? Where is he?" Logan frowned.

"Rogue knocked him out." Ray pointed.

Hank walked over to him and picked him up. "We should alert S.H.I.E.L.D." He told them.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded. "And this time, make sure he can't get out."

"How'd he get out last time?" Kitty asked curiously.

"A bunch of anti-mutant prejudices came and got him out." Rogue rubber her head. "Reckoned that they'd stand a better chance of surviving if he was still building robots."

"He out cold?" Logan asked.

Trask stirred. Roberto punched him hard in the temple. "Yep."

"Come on." Scott gestured to his car. "We should go."

"Ja." Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, a Sentinel came?" Jamie asked, trying to clarify.<p>

"Yep."

"You ever find out about the CIA?" Jean asked, biting into a sandwich. The X-Men who'd gotten changed were now back in their regular clothing and sitting together for a debriefing.

"Yeah. They were some teenage spies out on a recruiting mission. Now I think about it, they were pretty hopeless at helping." Bobby said.

"First ones to run off." Kitty agreed.

Logan stepped back inside the house. "Just dropped of Trask to Fury. Trask is gonna be in jail for a long time."

"We getting blamed?" Roberto asked the Professor.

"No. A couple of hysterical students are blaming mutants for being the cause of the Sentinel in the first place, but the majority feel that you are not to blame."

"Good." Rogue yawned. "What about the damage to tha school?"

"Most of the classrooms were undamaged. School will have a brief pause but start again in two days at most." The professor nodded.

"Well, if it's okay with everyone, I'm like totally going to bed now." Kitty stood up and looked to the adults for permission.

"As you wish, Kitty." The professor nodded. "Anyone else?"

Jean, Rogue, Roberto and Sam stood up. "Ah'd like some shut-eye too." Rogue mentioned, and the four of them trickled out.

Logan nodded at the remaining students. "You went pretty good out there today."

"Thanks." Ray nodded. "Hey, what about the Morlocks? And the Brotherhood? Were they attacked?"

"Trask seemed to feel that the X-Men posed most danger and should thus have been taken by surprise." The Professor said.

"Wonder why." Amara smiled slightly.

Bobby frowned. "Hey, do we have to go again next year?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review everyone!<strong>


End file.
